In an establishment with an open environment, such as a retail store or conference room, there can be one or more electronic displays for displaying information to patrons or other visitors. Such monitors can be mounted in locations that are readily visible, such as above entrances or aisles, near store shelves or product displays, on walls, or in other suitable locations. The displays can be used for a variety of purposes, such as advertising and providing various other forms of information that may be of interest to the visitors. However, if the visitors are anonymously present in the environment, the displays may only be able to show information of general interest, since little to nothing can be known of the visitors unless and until those visitors present some form of identification.